The Haunting of Her Past: Hinata Hyuuga
by Unknownred
Summary: Taking after generation from generation, Hinata Hyuuga takes her new leagues to the top when her mom escapes jail and is trying to kill her. Hinata wants out! Will she survive or not? A/N: Story is on hold for the time being. PARODY


The Haunting of Her Past: Hinata Hyuuga

By: Unknownred

I do not own Naruto!

Ch. 1 – The Prologue

Hi, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm 17 years old, and I have lavender eyes, purple-ish hair and am short for my age. I was born in Konoha, Japan. But our family was transferred to America for a couple years back but now we're back in Konoha. There is this story behind my family on why every generation, the Hyuugas' have to move.

I was walking down a path in the woods; following red marks from a red spray can on trees barks. I giggled, and kept walking, not caring what will happen to me. My boy friend, Kiba wanted me to meet up with him so he decided to surprise me.

As I got closer to a clearing, the last red mark stopped and I looked up from it. There, in the clearing was a house, an abandon house. It was all old, and dirty, but I didn't care about it, I was all for my boy friend.

"Kiba?" I asked through the darkness, from inside the house. As I stepped in closer, the door from behind me slammed closed. I jumped. The floors creaked on every step I took. I flailed my arms about until I felt something hard, it must have been the wall, because it was smooth, just like….

Suddenly, something or someone breathed down my neck and flash of light appeared as I turned around and screamed.

"Kiba! Don't do that, or else I'm not talking to you!" I said, breathing hard from the scare.

"Aw, Hina chan, I was just kidding." He said, hugging me from behind, I turned around and hugged him back, his smooth chest made me smile.

"So? What's the surprise?" I asked, curiously.

"This." He held a box to me and opened it, then pulled out the most beautiful necklace ever, a lavender rime stone.

My eyes twinkled as I gasped, "Oh my…it's so beautiful!"

"It's your birthday present."

I gasped, "But my birthday isn't till tomorrow."  
"I couldn't wait." He then bent down to whisper into my ear, "Marry me?"

It wasn't the kind of proposal I thought it would be but it's better than nothing, "Yes!"

He kissed me and tied the necklace onto my neck. I looked down at it, it sparkled in the light. I smiled and kiss him, but before I wrapped my arms around his neck…my father showed up behind us with an angry growl.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?"

"Daddy? I, uh, was going for a walk with Kiba kun and, and we, um, just happen to find this…house." I squeaked out the word house as my father glared down at me.

"Sir, it's not Hinata's fault! I told her to come inside!" he lied.

My father didn't believe him now that I mention it; my father doesn't believe anyone, not even me. He crossed over, yanked me away from Kiba and handled me out the house.

"Dad! Let go! Stop, I can walk!" he led me all the way to his truck, opened the passenger door and pushed me in. Then he walked to the other side, got in and started up the engine. He then put the stick to drive and drove away.

"Dad, why'd you do that?" I exclaimed, my face turning red.

"He's not fit for you. He'll only hurt you!" he said rather harshly at me.

I didn't know what was going on with my father, but I wasn't going to give up on my boy friend and let my father control my life either.

"He proposed to me already and I said yes." I muttered.

"What?" he said, clearly not hearing what I had said.

"I'm going to marry Kiba either you like it or not. Clearly you don't." I muttered aloud.

"You are not marrying that dog!" my father said.

"And why not? He's my boy friend; and besides that, I'm turning 18 tomorrow and you can't do anything about it!" I yelled at him.

"Just watch me!" he said, and pressed his foot on the pedal which made the car zoom on the road. The car we were in was going faster and faster. I gasped and look out the car window, watching as the trees were quick to change after each other. I snapped my head to my father.

"Dad! Slow down, stop the car!" I cried out.

"You will not marry him! You can't! I won't let you!" he said, driving faster than the speed limit.

I reached over, and grabbed his arm which made him turn to the opposite lane. He then pushed me away as I fell back into my seat.

"Dad! You can't do this! Stop the car now! Please!" I screamed, half scared.

Just then, there was a loud honk, as my head snapped to the front. My dad was heading towards a big gas tank truck. My eyes widen as I we got closer. I had to do something. I swirled around and grabbed the wheel and turned it to the side, making the car jerk and soon collided with the truck who tried to stop. Our car flipped over twice, as I didn't have my seat belt on, because I was trying to stop the car, I was all bruised up, I had this huge cut on my forehead, and our car was flipped on my side. The front window glass was cracked and broken.

I moaned out, "Dad!"

I squinted and looked up, good my dad was safe… but then something was terribly wrong. My dad grabbed a shard of the window glass and held it up like he was going to stab…me.

"I'm sorry." He gasped as he plunged the glass into my heart, "I'll always love you."

My eyes widen as I made a terrifying scream, as the glass went into my heart. I felt my lungs dying out on me. Blood splattered everywhere, tears sprunged from my eyes lids and slipped, my eyes slowly closed. My heart slowly pounded to a halt. And I let out my last breath.

**A/N: Okies, this is one of my stories where my first story comes in with Hinata's p.o.v.!!!!!!!!!! I know it's disappointing and sad and well, I tried to make it more emotional than I would have with any other of my stories. But anyways, plz review and gimme feedback! ^^**


End file.
